


and at last i see the light

by pearlselegancies



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Gen, Grief/Mourning, References to Depression, Sad, this is just me dealing with my own grief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27595313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearlselegancies/pseuds/pearlselegancies
Summary: sometimes, when it gets too loud and the urge to sit there numbly all day comes back, julie turns her tv on and puts on a disney movie. any movie will do, to be honest. anything to distract her from the fact that her mom is gone, and she’ll never get to see her again.- or one of the days where julie struggles with her grief.
Relationships: Julie Molina & Rose Molina
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	and at last i see the light

sometimes, when it gets too loud and the urge to sit there numbly all day comes back, julie turns her tv on and puts on a disney movie. any movie will do, to be honest. anything to distract her from the fact that her mom is gone, and she’ll _never_ get to see her again.

today’s choice is tangled, chosen through blurry tears and a broken heart as she clutches her chest sobbing. the opening scene begins to play and as she mumbles the lines like she did when her mom was still here, her heartbeat slows down and she feels the intensity leaving her body.

it isn’t until she’s almost halfway through the movie that she fully relaxes, just as rapunzel and eugene get caught by mother gothel. she watches as rapunzel stands up for herself, and her fingers absentmindedly go to her necklace that reads her name spelled out in pretty cursive. it was a gift from her mom right before- before everything. it grounds her as she toys with it.

she closes her eyes and tries not to sob as the reprise of mother knows best begins playing. time passes by, and eventually, she makes it to the end, her tears streaming down her face. the credits begin to roll, and as an uplifting pop song fills her headphones, julie lets out a strained laugh.

things will never be the same, and if she’s quite honest, she’s not sure she would know what to do if they were. she takes a deep breath, wipes the tears off her face and ignores the itch she feels below her skin to scream, to cry, to hurt.

it won’t help her anyway. it never did.


End file.
